paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zinck's Bully part 1
Chase, Zinck, and Rocky were bouncing the soccerball around. Zinck: This is fun! What is this thing called again? Chase: It's called a soccerball. Zinck: So cool! Rocky: We do this all a time! Zinck: Awesome! I can't wait to tell Anna about this. *runs off to find Anna* ??????: This looks like a lame game. Pups: Huh? Chase and Rocky turn to find a white wolf with a scar on the eye. Rocky: Umm... who are you? ??????: What's it to you? I'm guessing your name is Mr. Dumb Mutt. Chase: Hey! That's not nice! ??????: And your more of a dunce than I thought you were. Rocky: Stop making fun of us! ??????: Make me. Then, Zinck comes back. Zinck: I couldn't find Anna, but... *sees the white wolf* Samsun! Samsun: Nice to see you again loser. Chase: You know this wolf? Zinck: Yep. He's a big bully named Samsun. He's been bullying me for about a year now. Samsun: Glad to know you can count to one. HAHAHA! Zinck: I-I... Zinck then runs away crying Samsun: What a baby. Chase: Your not nice Samsun: I try my best. I got to do something better than this, smell ya later. Samsun then leaves Rocky: Let's find Zinck. Chase: Right. Rocky and Chase were looking around for hours, they then gave up and went to the lookout to find the rest of the pups. They all were searching for hours until Marhsall then sat down for a break. Marshall: Looking for Zinck is hard work. I need to take a... water? The pups then look at Marshall wierdly. Zuma: Water? You need to take a water? Marshall: No... is it raining? Everyone looks at the sky to find that there isn't a cloud in the sky. Tundra: It can't be raining. Marshall:* looks up* then why is it raining under this tree? Rubble looks up the tree Rubble: Found Zinck. Everyone looks up to find Zinck in the tree. Chase: Zinck! What are you doing up there? Rocky: How '''did you get up there!? Zinck: I just climbed. Zinck then jumps down from the tree. Zinck: Is Samsun near. Dirge: Samsun? Who's that? Chase: A bully who has been bullying Zinck for a year. Rocky: He's not- Samsun: Hey losers! Zinck quickly hides. Skye: So, is this Samsun? Samsun: I may be, I may not be. Rocky: Why are you here? Samsun: I just wanted to laugh at the dunce. Have you seen him? Zuma: That's not nice! Chase: He's... at... *whispers to Rocky* what should I say? Rocky: *Whispers to Chase* I don't know! Just say '''something! Chase: He's at the other side of the forest. Noone says a word for a while, staring at Chase Samsun: I'm not a dunce, dunce. Skye: That's not nice. Samsun: Get used to saying that, you'll say that a lot around me. Samsun then leaves. Zinck: Is he gone? Chase: Ya, you can come down from there... Samsun came back. Samsun: I thought I heard the little brat somewhere... where is- Samsun was interupted when he was landed on by Zinck Pups: Uh oh... Samsun gets up, but Zinck still lays on the ground Samsun: YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! YOU COULD'VE HURT ME!!! Zinck: But... I hurt myself... and... Samsun: AND WHAT! YOUR LITTLE "FRIENDS" ARE GONNA HELP YOU? YOU WERN'T MENT TO HAVE ANY FRIENDS OR EVEN A SISTER! Zinck:I-I-I... Samsun: You what!?! Zinck puts his head down and says nothing. Samsun: That's what I thought *walks away* Zinck: I-I'm gonna find anna. *limps away* Chase: I'm gonna go talk to Samsun... Category:Parts Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Stories